You Haven't Got The Guts
by LadyOfVulcan
Summary: Kanda and Allen get into their usual fight, early one morning in the canteen.   Teasing and Taunting eventually turn into a very strange not to mention awkward situation. What will everyone else think when they come in for breakfast. One-Shot.
1. The Shock party XP

Title: You Haven't Got The Guts.

Rating: K+ or T

Genre: Romance, Humor, Parody.

Pairing: Allen Walker and Kanda Yuu (AreKan).

Summery: Kanda and Allen get into their usual fight, early one morning in the canteen.

Teasing and Taunting eventually turn into a very strange not to mention awkward situation. What will everyone else think when they come in for breakfast. One-Shot.

Disclaimer: Sorry I forgot, don't sue me, L I do not own anything except the plot.

A/N: This Is my first Fic. I've only ever done writing for school so, Good Luck to me. J If you choose to leave a review. Please be civil J I don't do flames. But I wouldn't mind some constructive criticism. J

*Allen's POV:

Have you ever been so caught up in one of those moments in your life where it seems like the world has paused just for you? For me, it has, but however that moment was when I found out what true love really is... HaHa! umm, no. For instance, That one moment in my life that the world seemed to have stopped just for me. Was actually probably the worst time it could have possibly chosen to not move forward.

That moment being the shocked and totally mortified faces of not only Lavi, But also Komui, Lenalee (She looks really cheerful and it's creeping me out.) , and everyone else in the Order when they walked into the cafeteria this morning. Only to find Kanda and I in a very, VERY compromising not to mention awkward situation on top of one of the cafeteria tables.

Okay I'm sure you all want to know how this could have possibly happened right. I mean seriously ME the orders supposedly sweet and Innocent as a nine year old Allen Walker. And that stupid, Bigheaded, bastardly anti-social son of a BUN, BaKanda Yuu. In a situation that isn't tearing each others face off but rather, sucking each others face off. I know, Crazy right? But surprisingly I started It. It all went a little like this…..

-FLASHBACKSEQUENCE-

I woke up early this morning, and like always I was hungry.

His stomach growled. So he stood up to get dressed and head down to the cafeteria. The halls were quiet this early and he would bet he was probably the only on up right now. Except maybe Kanda, damn sexy bastard always gets up this early. By the time he snapped out of his thoughts he was already in front of the canteen doors. He walked in and stepped up to the window to give Jerry his order. The bubbly pink haired man came up right away.

"Haya! Allen-chan, What can I get for ya cutety!".

"Waffles, pancakes, French toast, sausage, bacon, eggs benny, 10 bagels, ham, juice, mixed fruit, pudding some strawberry yogurt, Oh and an order of miterashi dango, make that twenty. With a side of whip cream. " By the time I finished listing of my breakfast (all in large portions) I was drooling.

Jerry and his lightning fast cooking skills had my order up in less than five minutes so I was now carrying a teetering stack of dishes to a table.

Which (for the sake of convenient coincidences) Kanda was already sitting at, and he being the nice, generous person he was decided to greet me.

"Che. Baka Moyashi. What are you doing sitting their? I don't recall giving you permission." he practically sneered at me. Though for some reason it sounded awfully friendly this time.

"It's Allen, BaKanda. Say it with me now A-L-L-E-N. Not that hard, that is unless your brain is incapable of remembering two syllables." I grinned.

He was definitely growling now, I love getting under his skin it's so much fun riling him up like this. I must have looked really cocky because his top has just blown, the rocket has launched, the boat has set sail, Mugen is now at my throat. "What was that Moyashi" he said in a deathly low tone. I just grinned even more and dodged his next attack.

"No, you heard me perfectly. Or are you deaf as well as stupid."

Laughing I asked, "Well if you don't have the Wits, do you have the guts. Haha... Or are you gutless too" by Now we were practically dancing around the room.

"Oh, you are so dead now Moyashi!" Then I got an idea.

Smirking I asked, "Fine, Fine, mercy. I still haven't eaten yet." For the most part I didn't actually think I could get him to sit down on my first attempt, But hey the worlds full of surprises. So we both sat back down in the destroyed cafeteria. Interestingly enough though the table we were sitting at remained completely intact. 'hmmm, well thats handy'. Once I got him to sit down I finally put my idea to action. "Hey Kanda. How about we play a game?" He looked up at me at that so we were looking each other in the eyes,

"Che, games are for children and wimps like you."

"Not reeaally." I said hiding my evil smile. "This game requires guts," I turned my head to the side and looked at him from the corner of my eye, "Or do you still not have any, hmm?

I could see the shift in his eyes when I said that, and I knew I had him now. 'MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA' *cough* 'Okay back to the point I'm going to get him to kiss me. He won't even know what hit him.'

"It also requires the ability to say...things that you normally wouldn't."

"Get to the point Short stack".

(For the sake of not being able to think of a different game this will be truth or dare but a very short one cause I'm getting really impatient :P)

"Okay, Okay. Here's the point, The game is Truth or Dare without the truth part. No rules. No boundaries." "Oh and if you cant do it. your A gutless coward."

'Oh this is soo much fun. Hook, Line, and Sinker right there. There is no way he would back out if his pride is on the line.'

"Fine." Kanda said grudgingly with a side of murderous. "I'll go first then, I dare you..."

"Remember, it also requires saying things you normally wouldn't. So go Nuts." I remind him.

He thinks about it for awhile before saying, "Tch. I dare you to eat peanut butter off my toes."

'WOW. I can't believe he said that with a straight face. Heck I can't even listen to that with a straight face'. So I giggled a bit before I got up and went to the window asking for a jar of peanut butter and a spoon, and a fork and knife just for dramatic affect.

I walked back, sat down and tied my napkin around my neck. I also hid the fork and knife for the time being. "Well BaKanda. Shoes and socks off, feet on table." He does just that then looks at me smugly.

First I opened the jar and spread peanut butter all over his toes with the spoon. Then instead of leaning forward to lick his toes as he expects, I...wait for it, wait for it.. okay now, I take out the previously hidden knife in fork held vertically in my fists which I then pound my fists on the table while licking my lips. Then I lean forward in such a way that it practically screams 'I'm going to saw off your toes with a butter knife and eat them!'

At this point Kanda's smug look has gone and his eyes widen a bit because I am extremely good at feigning seriousness. And He shouts, "Baka! What the hell are you doing! I said eat peanut butter OFF my toes, with your tongue. NOT eat my toes with a Fucking butter knife!"

I couldn't help it anymore, I rolled off of the bench laughing hysterically while clutching my stomach. ' Ah man his reaction was just too good.'

I stopped laughing and sat back up so that Kanda wouldn't have the chance to kill me while I was down. Pushing aside my knife and fork I leaned forward and licked all the peanut butter off his toes like it was nothing. 'Which it really was because they don't say I have an iron stomach (well actually Black hole) for nothing.'

I couldn't tell if that look on his face was surprised or he was just ticklish. 'Ha! Kanda ticklish now that's great, just great.'

"Okay, Kanda now it's my turn. I dare you to sing 'I'm a Little Teapot' complete with actions."

Kanda visibly grimaced. But he knew he had to do it or be branded a gutless coward. So he stood up and scowling rather roughly. He started to sing 'I'm a Little Teapot' in a rather flat, unenthusiastic voice, and choppy motions.

"Aw.. Come on BaKanda, put some more energy into it. That's just lame." I folded my hands under my chin and stared intently at him.

Growling, he started to sing 'I'm A Little Teapot' In angry shouts instead. "I'M A LITTLE TEAPOT! SHORT AND STOUT." Insert whiplash inducing nursery rhyme actions.

This is just to, to good I think someone gave me laughing gas today because I can't seem to keep in my laughter. "Hahahahahahahah! HAHAAHAHA! *snort* Hahaha.. This.. Is just. To good! I think I'm crying. Hahahahahahaaha! *cough**hack**choke*" I'm hacking my lungs out now. "Ok, I think that's enough chocking for me. Please, Do continue BaKanda. Don't let me stop you." I giggled out.

"Grrrrrrrr… HERE IS MY HANDLE, HERE IS MY SPOUT, WHEN I GET ALL STEAMED UP HEAR ME SHOUT!"

"Oh reaaally, BaKanda. I didn't know you were a screa-"

"Shut UP!" Wow he looks mad. "TIP ME OVER AND POUR ME OUT!"

"Bravo! Bravo, Very nice Kanda-Chan." I said, while clapping my hands. That was the funniest thing I've seen in awhile, But I bet he is already plotting my very slow and painful demise in that tiny little brain of his. "Good Show man."

"You are going to get it now Baka Moyashi" Ah that lovely tick he gets under left his eye when he's angry, is out again. Although the one on his forehead is creeping me out. *sweat drop*

"I dare you to dress up as Road in a gothic Lolita dress. Make-up too"

"Yeah, Yeah, of course. There is just one problem with that."

"Che. What?"

"Do I look like I own a gothic Lolita dress and make-up?"

"Ye-" he said in a flat tone. "Wait Never mind, don't answer that."

"And noo BaKanda I do not own any dresses or make-up. So how could I go about doing that. Sure I could if I really tried, I don't mind that much. If you have that kind of fetish sure I could go and find one." *snicker*

"Gah! The Hell? No that is not what I meant. I do not have a fucking Lolita Fetish!"

"Okay, whatever Yuu say." Ahhh… sweet sarcasm and name puns.

"Fine. I'll think of something else. Grrrr. Okay, I dare you to dance like a Ballerina while singing P!nk's 'Stupid Girls'. And put some energy into it. Oh and wear your underwear on your head too." 'MuHahahahaha! Take that Moyashi!'

'Hahaha. After this one I will finally get him to kiss me.' So as told I put my underwear on my head and danced ballet all through the room while singing 'Stupid Girls'. "Maybe if I act like, That. That guy will call me back. Porno paparazzi girls (yeah). I don't wanna be a stupid girl."

Twirl, jump, land, pirouette. "What happened to the dream of a girl president. She's dancing in the video next to 50 cent. They travel in packs of two or three. With their itsy bitsy doggies, and teeny weeny tees."

"Maybe if I act like that, That guy will call me back. Flippin' my blonde hair back," insert hair flip here. "Push up my bra like that, (uh-huh, uh-huh) I don't wanna be a stupid girl."

"Wow, that was so gay. How did you do that so naturally. Have you no pride as a man. Wait no, no you don't."

Sitting back down, without reacting to his taunts at all, well not on the outside at least, "I dare you to Kiss me, On the lips."

Kanda leans forward, before he realizes what he is doing, "Wait. WHAT THE HELL!"

"What," I ask calmly, "Are you so insecure about your sexuality that you can't kiss another guy, it's not like it means anything." '*Evil Laughter*' "You Haven't Got The Guts."

"Am not! Grrrr… I'll show you guts Moyashi!" He swoops down and captures my lips with his. As he is about to pull away I wrap my arms around his waist, one hand at the base of his neck and deepen the kiss, opening my mouth slightly to rub my tongue across his bottom lip.

I grin against his lips. His eyes are wide with surprise. I pull him close enough to flip him over onto his back on the table top with me above him. Kanda eases into the kiss and opens his mouth to my silent plea. My tongue slips in to explore every inch of his mouth. "Hmm.."

'he tastes like soba and green tea.'

Rubbing my tongue against his, me battle for dominance, and he lets out a breathy moan.

And a rather loud terrified squeak. 'Wait squeak?'

And that is where this story started.

We broke apart rather abruptly and looked up only to see the frozen figures of Lavi, Komui and everyone else in the order, ALL staring at Kanda and I making out on top of a table with my underwear on my head. Except Lenalee who was giggling and taking photos.

Laughing, and scratching the back of my neck nervously with one hand. While Kanda just looks at me with that 'What The Fuck' face of his. "Good Morning. We were just playing a friendly game of Truth or Dare. Would you like to join us?"

"Right Kanda?"

"Oh, Hell No Moyashi!" He stands up, drawing Mugen and pointing it at his own chest.

"WHAT? NO! Don't do that!" I shout. Everyone else still frozen in shock.

"I've shamed. My honor is gone. It's the only way."

"No! No it's not. I'm sure you could think of something." I am panicking now, Yep definitely panicking.

"Fine." He says but doesn't put Mugen away. Instead He points it at the people in the door, "But, If anyone talks about this ever again, I will tear your guts out and feed them to you. Your death will be slow and painful."

Well that got their attention. They snapped out of it rather quickly and ran out of the cafeteria like a bunch of chickens with their heads cut off. Kanda grabbed my wrist and started dragging me out of the canteen.

"Wha-?"

"Lets finish this elsewhere." As he kept dragging me towards his room.

'Oohh.' *smirk* "I guess you're not gutless after all."

"Che, Of course not."

'Ah…The Fun we shall have'

Oh and how fun it was. You could hear the screams throughout The Order. Needless to say though, Even though everyone knew about us.

Nobody dared talk about that day EVER AGAIN.

~Fin~

A/N: I hope you all liked it :) Please review. They make me all warm and fuzzy inside :) I'd like to give a special thanks to My besty Breanne who gave me the first two sentences of this story. Without those sentences I probably never would have been able to start this story, let alone finish it. Thanks Brea!


	2. Authors Note: Please Read :

A/N: Hey guys. 'Tis me. I was hoping for some advice from all of you who have read my story. I was wondering if you think I should write another story? And if so do you have any ideas? If you do then don't hesitate to PM me or leave them in a review. I've been reading stuff off of But I only recently made an account so if you get any plot bunnies and your not a writer or don't have an account, then like I said please leave a review with your idea and a username of some sort even if you make one up so that if I like it enough and use your idea I can give you some kind of credit at the bottom of the story. Thanks For reading!

I LOVE YUU ALL! *smiley*


End file.
